


Just Plane Pain

by HeavensCrack



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Betrayal, Humour, Sadness, Skwisgaar - Freeform, Toki - Freeform, Toki is overdramatic, but not really, post-doomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Skwisgaar has betrayed Toki’s trust for the last time.





	Just Plane Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Percy Jackson thing I found on Tumblr years ago and I thought it would be perfect with these two Scandigayvians.   
> I actually wrote this about a year or two ago and lost it in a bunch of random papers and made myself laugh, enjoy!

Toki raced through the torchlit corridors of Mordhaus, his lungs burning as he tried to escape his relentless pursuer. He was relying on mostly memory to guide him to his safe place, as his vision was heavily blurred by the torrents of hot tears running down his cheeks. 

“Toki, please!” An anguished plea came from behind him. Toki didn’t look back. _It ams all a lie,_ he thought bitterly. _All a stupids, stupids lie._

“Toki!” The voice cried again. “I ams sorry! Please comes back!”

 _Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up!_ Toki, spotting an entrance, ducked in and locked the heavy wooden door behind him. He sunk down against the door, suddenly overwhelmed by this whole situation. 

“Toki!”

Toki shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears. _I can’ts heard you. I can’ts hears you._

“Toki?” the footsteps approached. A hesitant knock on the door- “Toki, ams you in here?” 

Toki didn’t respond, just squeezed his head harder. 

A sigh came from the other side. “Toki, you ams being irrationals. Please come out.” 

A strong wave of anger washed over Toki. How _dare_ he call him irrational? He was just betrayed by the person he cared about most in this stupid, cruel world for the last time. 

“Ams I, Skwisgaar? Ams I being irrationals?” Toki shouted. “All you ever do ams looks down on me! You don’t treats me like I ams good enough for this band, you cut out all my tracks, you constantly humiliates me, you don’ts let me have ONE solos when I ask, you left me in that _place_ while you screws goils and gets high for weeks, and now this? And I ams the irrationals one?” The angrier he got, the louder and higher-pitched his voice became. He took a breath and lowered his voice back to normal volume. “But you ams right. I ams irrational. I ams stupid. Stupid for ever trusting you.” 

He heard silence from the other side of the door. _Good._ Maybe Skwisgaar finally felt how Toki had felt every damn day, felt even an inkling of the shame and pain. Toki hopes Skwisgaar felt like the piece of shit he really was. After all, he had manipulated Toki, made him trust him, become one of his closest friends… only to repeatedly stab him in the back. Just like his parents. Just like Magnus. Would Toki ever catch a break? He thought he would’ve been used to betrayal and pain by now, but it still hurt every fucking time. The worst part, the one that hurt the most: he never saw it coming. He should have, but he was so happy to feel wanted, to feel love, that he was always blindsided. 

“Toki.” Skwisgaar’s voice was quiet. “I ams sorry. I didn’t know that’s how you feels.” 

“Fuck you!” Toki screamed. Damn it, Why was he still there? “You thinks I ams okay with this? That I don’ts have feelings, that you can do whatever’s you please and I would be good with it? You ams WRONG, Skwisgaar. Get out! Get the fucks out! I don’ts ever wants to see you again! I have dealt with your bullshit longs enough! I ams DONE.” He knew from the bottom of his heart that he couldn’t bear the Swedish man any longer. He didn’t even feel sad about letting go of his best friend. He just felt cold, hard indifference. He was so fucking done. 

“OH MY GOD, TOKI!” Skwisgaar burst out, suddenly losing patience. “CALMS THE FUCKS DOWN. I ams sorry that I broke your model pane, okay? We can builds a new one!”


End file.
